


Try This On for Size

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Public Sex, retail adventures i'd like to never have again, slight dom prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Shopping with your boyfriend is the best, though your friends give you that “Are you sure he’s not gay?” face any time you step out in an amazing outfit that Prompto put together for you. You head into the shop, Prompto hot on your heels, and start browsing the racks.





	Try This On for Size

Babe, _hurry up!_ ” you call as you jog to the next store. There were only so many hours in the day to shop! Every second counts.

“I’m coming!” Prompt calls, “Wait for me!” Shopping with your boyfriend is the best, though your friends give you that “ _Are you sure he’s not gay?_ ” face any time you step out in an amazing outfit that Prompto put together for you. You head into the shop, Prompto hot on your heels, and start browsing the racks.

“Hey, babe! Look at this!” he calls to you clear across the store, to the annoyance of the staff around him. He holds up a skirt; you think that if you put it together just right, it could turn into something really cute. You give him an approving nod, and he goes back to perusing the rack for something to go with it.

“What about these?” you yell to him, holding up a pair of silver fingerless gloves. Prompto considers them for a moment.

“Specs would like them more, let’s get ‘em for him,” he nods. Your heart flutters a bit; he’s so selfless and kind. How did you get so lucky? The two of you create a massive pile of try-ons, effectively alarming the fitting room attendant as she eyes the armfuls you have. You try on this and that, stepping out to show each other and give opinions.

“How did I end up with more than you again?” you ask through the curtain when Prompto had finished with his pile.

“You found a ton of cute stuff, babe,” he said, sitting on the bench in front of your changing room. “I can’t wait to see them on you.”

You show him the things you have left, save for one steamy little number you found while browsing the lingerie. “Prom? Can you help me out of this one?” you say with a mischievous smirk at yourself in the mirror.

“What’s amatter, babe?” he asks, “Need help zip–oh…” Prompto’s eyes widen, seeing you in such scant clothing. His blue eyes traced over your curves in the black bustier the pushed your tits up rather nicely, down yo your hips where your own lacey panties graced over your hips and ass, then to garter belt just above it.

“No, I just want you to get me out of it,” you purr, pulling him inside and closing the curtain behind him. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” he sighs at you and immediately takes your lips, pushing you up against the chilly mirror. You gasp into his mouth and Prompto takes the opportunity to delve his tongue into your mouth, wrestling his tongue with yours. The chill wears of almost instantly as you feel his hand on your hips. He moves down your jaw to your neck, nibbling sweetly at the skin there.

“You’re so naughty,” he breathes in your ear, “You really wanna do it here?”

“Weren’t you telling Noct the other day that you wanted to try fucking in a changing room while we shopped? How you wanted to see me try on something sexy for you, just to have you rip them off of me?”

Prompto’s face reddened, “You heard that?”

“It’s ok,” you tell him, wrapping your leg around his waist, grinding slowly against his excited cock. “I’ve been feeling a little adventurous lately.”

“Well then,” Prompto smirks at you, holding your thigh with one hand while using the other to push your already soaked panties aside, “Let’s see where the adventure takes us, shall we?”

Prompto slips a finger into your sex, adding a second one once he’s buried up to the knuckle inside you. He smiles at the sound of your breath hitching in your throat as he flexes his fingers, stretching you before he sets out to drive you insane. “You’ll have to keep it down,” he says, “Don’t wanna get thrown out, do you?”

“I’m not making any promises,” you say, the slight hint of a laugh in your voice that turns into a broken moan when his fingers piston in and out of you. “Oh…oh _shit_ , Prompto…”

“Does that feel good?” he asks you, his eyes blown wide with blatant lust as he unravels you, “Do you like the idea of getting caught? For someone to watch me take you like this?”

You hold onto his neck, rocking your hips in time with his fingers, feeling your arousal seep down your supporting leg. The soft Prompto you had up until now has flown the coop and you’re pretty sure you’re going to be banned from this store. He shoves in one more time the pulls his fingers away, creating an aching neediness that makes you crave him more.

“Turn around,” he growls. You do so. “Put your hands on the mirror, and don’t take them off until I say so.” It had been a while since Prompto had ordered you around during sex. You just assumed he didn’t enjoy as much as you thought, but when he does… wooo buddy…

You watch him kneel down behind you, peeling away your panties and licking his lips at the sight before him. His fingers trail lightly over your slit, pushing inside for a moment or two before his tongue takes its place, lapping and sucking at you with every intention of making you scream for him. “Oh, Gods, Prompto…” you keen at him. You faintly hear the sound of a zipper, and in your haze you can see Prompto’s hand moving quickly as he jerks himself in the mirror. You put a bit of distance between your feet to get a better view, though it also gives Prompto deeper access to your pussy and all those sensitive bundles of nerves that are begging to be touched.

“Prom…” you barely sigh in hopes of containing the scream that was your orgasm. Noticing your legs shaking, Prompto stops, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he whispers in your ear, “Did you wanna cum?”

“Mm…I wanna cum so bad,” you beg him. You’re right on the edge of release, but you know when Prompto decides to be forceful, it could be a while before he lets you.

“How do you want to cum?” he asks you, his fingers making light circles over your nipples through the bustier, hardening them into little pearls beyond the fabric. “I have no problem watching you get yourself off–,”

“No!” you nearly yell. You clap a hand to your face at the loudness of your voice, but Prompto forces it back onto the mirror.

“I said not until I say so. Geez, you must really want someone to walk in on us,” Prompto laughs, then trails a hand over your ass before delivering a sharp smack. “Though I gotta say, it makes me hot… having you bent over while I’m railing you…”

“Mm…” you groan as Prompto snatches you off the mirror and bends you toward the curtain concealing the two of you.

“I’d punish this sweet little pussy…” Prompto continues as you hear the clank of his belt chains and the sound of puddling fabric, “…let them watch you and know that only I can have this. This is mine… though if they really wanted to join in the fun… ”

Prompto eases into you, taking you from the back as he unhooks the bustier and lets it fall to the floor. He grips at your hips and thrusts sharply into you, losing your breath somewhere in your throat. “P-Prompto… _yes_ …more…”

“ _More_ you say?” he grins at you as he pulls out a moment, “I’ll give you more.” He takes the chair from its corner and positions it in front of the mirror before sitting down in it. “Ride me.”

Without a word, you straddle his hips and slip him in. His innocent blue eyes roll closed for a moment, then, when he looks back at you, the innocence is gone and forgotten as he bites and sucks on you nipples. “Fucking Astrals, Prom…” you whisper. You wrap your arms around his neck, his hands on your waist to keep you bouncing on his dick until a faint whimper slips out of his throat.

“Gods… you feel so good around me…” he says, “You take my cock so well…” Prompto stops you, then turns you around to face the mirror again, readjusting you on his length again. He groans out as you ride him again, though the added satisfaction of watching yourselves certainly contributes to the building orgasm within you. “Still wanna cum, babe?”

“Prom…” is all you can manage to say. Prompto reaches forward and paws at your clit, making quick circles that shove you closer and closer while still thrusting up into you.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” he tells you, “So needy and hot for my cock… I might want to remember this…” Prompto reaches for his phone and snaps a selfie of the two of you that you barely manage a smile for. “Perfect, babe,” he mutters in your ear before biting on it. You keen at the contact, your legs begging for release.

“Prom…I can’t hold out…” you whimper. A tear rolls away from your eyes; Prompto hated to see you cry. He kisses the salty tear away and stops your movements before repositioning you a last time, bending you over the chair.

“Let me cum with you, babe,” he groans as he slips back in, holding your hips and hammering you to the blessed release you’ve been praying for. You feel the tense coil unwind as you cum messily around him, but you hear him utter a loud, animalistic growl as load after salty load empties inside you. His face blushes at you when you look back at him. “Guess I ended up being the loud one…”

You smile at him, pulling him out and slumping into the tainted chair. Prompto kneels before you, resting his head against your heart, something he likes to do after ravishing you to oblivion. You stroke softly at his hair, the most content of post coital cuddles washing over you both for a moment before you collect yourselves and your purchases. “This might get weird,” you say, picking up a pair of jeans that the two of you managed to get dirty with your impromptu round.

His face tinges red as he kisses your cheek with a sunshiney smile. “I’ll wash them. They still look good on you. Cum stains and all.”

Prompto hands the attendant the clothes you didn’t want, a furiously bright glow of embarrassment on his face, though you noticed that she seemed a bit frazzled too, and when she takes the number card from you, you catch a whiff of… something on her fingers. “Have a nice day,” she mutters as you leave to make your purchases.

Bags in your arms, you step out into the busy street. “Where to next?” you ask.

A glint of fiendish intent clouded over his blue eyes. “There’s this store I heard about… a _grown up_ store… you can be as loud as you want there…”

Shopping with Prompto is seriously the best!


End file.
